Mods and Admins
in runescape in rune scape a admin is a jagex mod and a mod is a player mod, a player mod can be obtained from hard work and reporting a lot of bots/ trollers/ people who swear for no reason. a jagex mod is payed by jagex and works on the game, they can only log on to the j mod account when there in a special jagex studios area, located in london. general run down admins and mods exist in nearly every server, in different shapes, different powers and different names for them. an admin has the power to ::item (number) (amount) [ a command to spawn any nearly any item, by using a special code, some of which are unique to broken X ] ::ban (playername) [ will ban a player, inwhich they cannot log in until that admin or another admin unbans them. ] ::ipban (playername)/(IP Address) [ will ban the ip address that player is using and will not allow them to log on from any of the computers with that same ip address. ] ::kick (playername) [ will log a player in and out, not used much, when used it will log a player in and out as a warning ] ::teletome (playername) [ will teleport a player to the admin, this command is often missused to tk players (teleport kill). ] ::teleto (playername) [ teleports the admin to a player. ] ::tele (cords) (cords) [ with the right coordinates a admin can teleport to any spot in the game. ] ::checkbank (playername) [ will show you a players bank, can be used to see if the player has illegal items or if the player looks to be spawning ] ::jail (playername) [ will send a player to a small hole, they can not teleport out and while there in there are automatically muted. see jail for more info. ] a mod has the power to: ::checkbank (playername) [ will show you a players bank, can be used to see if the player has illegal items or if the player looks to be spawning ] ::kick (playername) [ will log a player in and out, not used much, when used it will log a player in and out as a warning ] ::jail (playername) [ will send a player to a small hole, they can not teleport out and while there in there are automatically muted. see jail for more info. buying it is possible to buy admin or mod from the main page, this involves paying a certain amount of money to acdodo monthly, these payments can be canceled. admin is $20, £14, 15 euros (not including tax for using paypal.) mod is $10, £6, 8 euros. history admins and mods have always been in rs3server. there has always been some problems with corruption but in the last 2 months the problems have seemed to escalate with acdodo's loss of intrest of the server. trivia there has always been a problem with corruption/ abuse of power from admins and mods. for some reason in clan talk a player rank will go down a notch, ie: a admin will have a moderator crown. mod and admin is short for moderator and administrator.